


纳西索斯的床沿

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock, fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: caster莫扎特穿越人类史去高自己的故事。莫扎特-月扎，沃尔夫冈-米扎69，男百合，水仙预警，不适请善用退出。





	纳西索斯的床沿

莫扎特毫不犹豫地抬脚，把那个裤子都没来得及套上的可怜虫连带着门一块踹上。和他长得八分相像只是少了几分邪气的年轻人光着两条腿坐在床上，饶有兴致地看着他做这一切。  
“不打算解释一下？”  
他的话里可没什么生气的意思，更像是没事找事起个话头。莫扎特打量了几眼，大笑起来。  
“行了沃尔夫冈，你知道我能给你更刺激的。”  
“这倒是，您可是死了之后的我，哈。”  
沃尔夫冈也笑起来，往床上一躺侧过身来仰起点头看着莫扎特，对他伸出一只手。  
“今天又找了什么新鲜玩意？”  
莫扎特把繁复到碍事的大衣随手往地板上一丢，从中间摸出个物件扔过去。沃尔夫冈稳稳接住，趁着莫扎特脱自己那套比萨列里还复杂的衣服的时候把玩起手上的玩具来。  
象牙白的乳胶被塑造成仿造性器的形状，又增添了不属于正常人类的短刺和环状突起。沃尔夫冈随手弯折了一下，看着它对称的两头凑在一起再弹开，手心里的感觉柔软又凉爽——肯定不是自己这个时代的东西。  
“喜欢？”  
那边把自己扒了个干净的莫扎特从他身后贴过来，这家小旅馆的床铺还算柔软，虽然比不上高级床垫，但绝对比沃尔夫冈自己那张破床好多了。莫扎特从他肩头探过脸去，睨着他的眼睛舔了舔那玩具的一头。  
“真难得，你今天打算一起了？”  
沃尔夫冈没回答这句话，反倒是接着抛了个问题。莫扎特笑嘻嘻地亲了他的耳廓，一只手顺着人的大腿向上，将两根手指探入已经做了一半润滑的穴口。柔软的肠壁顺从地接纳了他，沃尔夫冈哼出两个鼻音来，对着前方翻了个白眼，反手推了推他的肩。  
“转过去转过去……你受伤了我可很难办的。”  
也是，滥用魔力大概要被御主拿去喂萨列里。莫扎特难得听话地抽出了手指，撑起自己的身体长腿一抬换了个方向压在人身上，让自己的脸正对着对方半勃的性器。他用刚刚侵犯人内部的手扶住它，伸出舌头从根部一路向上，然后干脆地含住了头部。  
沃尔夫冈发出一声倒抽冷气的响动，有点不满地打了一下他的屁股。莫扎特毫无反省之意，反而压低了腰晃了晃，暗示意味十足地让两人胸腹相贴——他是最了解自己的人。他听到沃尔夫冈的笑声，沾着冰凉润滑膏的手指探入他的体内。  
沃尔夫冈的技巧算得上娴熟，三两下找到熟悉的位置便用灵活的手指作弄起来。莫扎特把重量压在他身上，收起牙齿用舌面绕着柱身舔吸，稍微调整着角度迎合身后的手指。沃尔夫冈用指尖在他身体里旋转摩擦了一周，然后再加进一根手指，坏心眼地撑开了些许。  
本来已经被体温捂热的润滑和体液瞬间带来凉意，莫扎特抖了一下，报复性地收紧了喉咙。身后传来一声闷哼，沃尔夫冈没用什么力度地咬了他的屁股一口，老老实实做起润滑来。  
他们有着某种程度的共感，沃尔夫冈想。他明明在开拓另一个人的身体，但自己的身体却因为似有若无的刺激而感到空虚。  
莫扎特察觉到了这一点。他吐出口中的性器，撑起上半身扭头看着他，唾液从他嘴角划下，沃尔夫冈有一瞬失神。  
他们是同一个人，却闪烁着不同的星光。  
最终还是莫扎特转过身来，从被子里摸索出那个被遗忘了有些时候的玩具。沃尔夫冈抬起一条腿缠在他腰上，莫扎特便听话地俯下身，用他们相似的手指将它推入他的身体。  
比体温要低，上面凸起的钝刺摩擦过穴口陷入肠肉，如同碾压过神经一般使人颤抖。沃尔夫冈蜷缩起脚趾，看着莫扎特将它插入小半后弯起一个角度——这让它的受力变了不少，但比起后面的刺激来说可算得上微不足道。  
莫扎特扶着那些被浇塑在中央的环，跨坐在沃尔夫冈身上将它的另一半吞入，他的腿因为刺激轻轻颤抖着，然而沃尔夫冈抖的更厉害。随着莫扎特的动作他感觉那过长的玩具要像个钉子一样嵌进自己身体里了，这让他惊恐地收紧了后穴抗拒，却使那些钝刺陷的更深，他几乎能描摹出它的形状。  
等莫扎特终于把另一半插入自己，沃尔夫冈看上去甚至有些精疲力尽了。然而刚尝到有趣之处的对方可不愿意放过他，莫扎特抬起腰，让那白色的性具从两人体内抽出来些许，又放松了后穴坐下去。体重让它没入了更深的地方，沃尔夫冈发出了短促的尖叫，下意识向上挪想要逃离，却被抽离带来的酥麻逼得失去了力气，再次跌回原地将它向莫扎特体内推了些许。  
“果然，我是个天才。”  
莫扎特睁大了眼睛不知道是在夸谁，带着点兴奋去亲吻沃尔夫冈的嘴唇。共感让他们双方的感官系统都有点失控，被夹在身体中间的性器摩擦着，相似的面孔增加了令人讶异的背德感。沃尔夫冈抓住他的肩，像是想要在风浪中抓到什么能使自己免于迷失的锚。  
然而他们都迷失在性欲的海洋。房间里漾开喘息和水声，无法找准和预判下一次刺激何时来到，反倒使快感成倍增加。  
沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，他，他们。  
他们是截然不同的，又是完全相同的内核。莫扎特握住性器让它们头部相触，在掌心撸动，压上最后一根稻草。  
沃尔夫冈和他一起高潮。


End file.
